feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Phira/Quotes
Battle Quotes When Selected * "I'm ready to roll!" (Full/High Health) * "Lead the way!" (Medium Health) * "*whimpering* ..if I must.." (Low Health) When Healed * "You have my gratitude." * "Thank you truly." Using Healing Item * "A-ah.. bitter.." (Disliked) * "Hm. It's edible.. I think" (Neutral) * "That was pretty good.." (Liked) * "D-delicious.." (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "H-huh? Huh.." * "My luck is leaving me.." Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "Close one!" * "Huff.." Dual Support * "I'm here for you." * "We can do this." * "You're not alone." Dual Strike * "My turn!" * "H-ha!!" * "S-suprise?" Dual Guard * "I'll keep you safe!" * "Uwahh..!" * "Nuh-uh!" Critical Quotes * "You've forced my hand!" * "Mother Mila.. Lend me your strength!" * "F-forgive me!" * "Begone, villain!" Finishing Blow * "Hah!" * "THERE!" Defeating an Enemy * "Huff..." * "Adieu, villain!" * "I.. I did it!" * "A-awesome..!" Partner defeats an Enemy * "I can always rely on you!" * "Thank you!" * "Amazing!" * "That was splendid." Nearby Ally/Partner defeated Enemy * "I loved that!" (Critical Hit) * "W-woah..!" (Critical Hit) * "Amazing!" * "Stunning.." Negative Reaction to Ally/Partner * "O-oh.." * "Next time!" * "It's alright!" * "Luck will bless you soon." Nearby Ally/Partner below Half Health * "You don't look so well.." * "Please watch out for your health." * "A-are you okay?" After Battle Results * "I am so glad that most of us are unhurt." (Perfect Victory) * "I've always had faith in you." (Narrow Victory) * "I really.. need to rest.." (Fatigued) * "I.. I am so sorry.." (Ally died) * "*whimpering* W..why did they have to take you..?" (Erin dies) * "*sobbing* N-no.. not you, Mina.." (Mina dies) Level up * "Ahh... I still have a lot to learn." (0-1 Stat Level up) * "Mother Mila is holding me in her hand." (0-1 Stat Level up, most stats maxed) Retreating * "Uhh.. I can't go on like this.. I'm sorry Val, I need to retreat for now." Death * "W-what is this.. it hurts.. I.. don't want to die yet.. help me, Val.." * "This is the fortune that has been written for me.. farewell.." Barracks Idle Quote * "Val, it's so great to see you! Do you want to read a book with me?" * "Huwahh.. I.. am so tired. Why don't we take a nap together?" * "Hehe, you look happy today. Did anything good happen?" * "Morning, dear. I just finished running errands." * "W-would you help me get stronger..? By sparring, I mean.." * "What are you doing at this hour? Hush now, go to bed, dear!" Found Item * "H-huh? What did I stumble upon?" Talking with another character * "P-please watch your health, alright? If you ever feel unwell, you can always come see me." * "The cards yearn to learn of your hopes and dreams.. if you.. don't mind, that is." * "Hello there. Would you listen in to one of my flower readings?" * "You are so dear to me, Character. Be careful, alright? I could not bear to lose you.." (S Support) * "Do you want me to read your fortune, love? Alright.. we'll be together forever, hehe." (S Support) * "H-huh.. you look gorgeous today.. Looking at you has me lovestruck once again, huhu.." (S Support) * "Close your eyes.. I have something to gift you, my love!" (S Support) * "Being near you makes me feel so safe. I hope that you feel the same way about me." (A+ Support) * "I have a present for you, Character! I hope it is to your likening, hehe." (A+ Support)